The invention is a new composition of matter comprising benzocyclobutene functional fluoroaryl ether monomers, oligomers, and reaction products.
Certain organic compounds containing multiple benzocyclobutene (hereinafter referred to as BCB) groups are known to undergo cross-linking reactions when heated, resulting in the formation of network or thermoset systems. Such compounds have utility in various adhesive, composite, and electronic applications. However, many multi-functional BCB compounds are solids having melting points close to the temperature at which the BCB group reacts. These properties limit the usefulness of such compounds in electronic coating applications because there is generally insufficient processing time for such materials to melt and flow to form a uniform, coherent coating before gelation occurs. Furthermore, some BCB materials that are liquids at ambient temperatures have too low a viscosity and must be pretreated or advanced before being used as electronic coatings.
What is needed is a multi-functional BCB composition possessing viscosity characteristics suitable for use as electronic coatings without pretreatment. Such a composition preferably would be a low melting solid or wax having increased viscosity that provides for a longer processing window before cross-linking occurs. The composition should also possess a low dielectric constant and a low water absorption value.